


Christmas Mission

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt : Danny is still staying with Steve this Christmas and he doesn't have to settle for a pathetic internet order fake tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



Steve absolutely does not jump like he's been caught at something when a voice demands from the doorway of the living room “What the hell is that?”

“A Christmas Tree.” he answers letting the littlest bit of offense creep into his tone.

Steve busted his ass getting this tree for Danny. The least the fussy bastard could do was be a little bit grateful.

“Really?” and now Steve is a little offended for real.

“What?” Steve demands. “ You don't think I know how to do Christmas or something?”

Danny looks nervous. “Well no, I know you do. I just.... I thought you would have a palm tree or something. With coconuts and shells and shit. Not an actual pine tree with tinsel and glass balls.”

“I probably would have Danny. But. Well I know how much this means to you. For Grace. I just wanted to do something nice for you guys.”

Steve stops and thinks about the rest of what he wants to say. He could just leave it there, one friend do something nice for another, but there is so much more to it than that. He's pretty sure he's not the only one who _knows_ it's really more. It's time to be certain.

“I want you to be happy Danny” he says quietly and waits a second before he continues “ Want to _make_ you happy”

The huge smile that spreads across Danny's face is better by a mile than anything Steve could have dreamed up.

“You already do, ya goof.” Danny tells him and steps closer. “Here give me those lights. You've got to make sure you spread them out a bit. You get better coverage that way. ”

They spend a while on the tree, bickering and telling each other how to do it, laughing and doing the best they can with the few decorations.

When it's completely dark they sit on the sofa admiring the tree lights for a while. The feeling Steve gets sitting there is full and warm, the best he has felt in a long damn time. He is almost afraid to hope he'll get to keep this feeling. He doesn't want to do anything to wreck it so he doesn't more than sit there and enjoy.

When he goes up the stairs, alone, to his bed Danny is still sitting on the couch looking at the tree, the TV completely discarded apparently. Steve is prepared to call it a win.

 

The next day Danny stops in at the storage facility where he has most of his stuff. There are three boxes marked 'Christmas' and he grabs them all.

 

By the time Grace comes for the weekend the house looks perfect and Grace's flood of happy laughter at seeing familiar pieces of Christmas' past spread around Steve's house is better than anything Steve has heard in a while.

 

When she is asleep they sneak her presents under _their_ tree.

“Thanks for this.” Danny tells Steve. Gratitude and a hundred other things all over his face.

“Anything for her Danny. For you.” It isn't as hard to say out loud as Steve might have thought. “I just want you guys happy.”

“ Mission accomplished then.” Danny says and leans over to kiss him.


End file.
